Adventurers United! - Part 2
by Undeniable Weirdness
Summary: Part 2 of 3 - Something strange and unexplainable has happened to our heroes Finn and Fionna, as well as the world around them. Are they and their loved ones safe from the clutches of evil, or are they closer to it than they think? Brought to you again by Cuber the Grayble-Teller.
1. Chapter 1: What the Stuff?

**Hello again you guys, I hope you are all delightedly eager to continue reading more of this Fanfiction series because here it is, the first chapter of **_**Adventurers United! – Part 2**_**! Thank you all for your affectionate, never-ending support for this story, it means the world to me; please continue to review and as always, enjoy! :D**

**A/N:**** For **_**Part 2**_** I have decided to change the original animation of the show to Anime as a 'Wizard of Oz" effect, but you do not have to imagine the characters in that style; if you are interested feel free to visit my Tumblr page for visual aid, I have provided a link on my profile page for you all, once you are there click on the page on the side that say 'FanFiction' to see any post tagged as such. ;D **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

* * *

**~C~ **

Well kids that's all for tonight, come back for more tales my dear Graybles! What that you say, you want to watch more, but it's so late and you all look so tired and sleepy. Oh how can I resist those adorable little faces of yours, oaky very well we'll continue our feature. Now I'm warning you don't sleedozey off ramped because you'll mighty miss something grand!

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**What the Stuff?"**_

"_What they hey, where am I and what is that annoying beeping sound_?" Fionna was slowly awakening from what she guessed was unconsciousness; she was no stranger to unconsciousness since she had been knocked-out countless times before, but this was peculiarly different somehow. In the act of cautiously opening her eyes, Fionna was unanticipatedly blinded by what appeared to be a flashlight. "What the stuff lady, get away from me!" Fionna shouted as she shoved the doctor away from her.

"Now calm down Ms. Mertens, I need you to lie down right now okay sweetie?" The Doctor kindly ordered and softly laid her back down. "My name is Dr. Betty Winters, you've been in a coma for almost three months with your – "

"Fionna!" cried a beautiful blonde woman, who for some reason was very familiar to Fionna, and then hit her.

"Mom?" Fionna said rhetorically as her mother tightly squeezed her.

"My baby girl, we thought we were going to loose you and your brother, thank God you're awake now!" Fionna's mom was sobbing now, overjoyed to see her daughter awake and safe in her arms.

"My brother?" Fionna asked softly as Dr. Winters pushed the curtain back to reveal a confused blond boy who almost looked exactly like her. "Finn?"

"You do remember you brother right Fionna?" Mrs. Mertens asked with uneasiness; she was a thirty-seven year old woman with bleach blond hair and blue eyes, she stood at five-foot-nine inches. Bridget Lancaster was her maiden name; she was born in Portland, Oregon on March 28th 1975 and earned her masters in art and owns a studio in downtown Seattle in which she makes and sells her art.

"Who could forget Finn?" Fionna asked rhetorically as she thought about the question; her mother gave a sigh of relief.

"Sweetheart can you tell me about the night of your accident?" Dr. Winters asked.

"Um yeah, uhh… we were driving home from dinner at Red Robin, I remember I ordered the crispy chicken sandwich with fries ad a side of buffalo sauce, it was really good have you had that before; anyways, then we got smashed by some idiot behind us! Also it was June 11th, which I think was a Tuesday, how long was I out again?"

"Less than three months, unfortunately you and your brother were unconscious for you entire –"

"Wait that would mean we slept for the whole flippin' summer!" Fionna shook her head in her hands. "What the junk that's so unfair, I mean like we didn't even get to enjoy our vacation!"

"Oh honey it's only the 9th of August and you don't go back to school until the 16th, that gives you a week left of vacation." Mrs. Mertens tenderly wrapped her arms around her shoulders in contentment. "Neither of you have summer-work in your Honors classes because you already finished your assignments so you don't have to worry about that, and your father went ahead and registered you both for high school, huh, you guys were super excited to start high school. Tell you what, I will take you and your brother downtown to do some school shopping for this year and we can drive around Washington to find stuff to do, sound good kiddo, Finn sweetie does that sound like fun? Finn? Finn! Finn, snap out of it you're not with God yet, Finn? I'll just keep calling you until you answer, Finn? Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, are you there, Finn, Finn, Finn, you know you're going to break soon, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn –"

"Argh, Mom quit it can't you see I'm in shock?" Finn said dramatically.

"Goddamn Bridget you sure know how to grab their attention, maybe you can give some guidance when me and Simon have kids." Betty laughed.

"Betty? Betty, Betty, Betty… hmm, I've know that name… oh you're our neighbor from down the street," Fionna recollected; "you're engaged to Mr. Petrikov, the Sophomore World History teacher at Garfield High School, that's where me and Finn are going to this year! I knew you were moving in with Simon because you were engaged now, how's everything going with you lovey-dovey-birds?"

"Oh I'm glad you remember me now, we're doing great thanks for asking Fi; yeah our wedding is in winter, we wanted a Christmas wedding! Ooh, I know you and your brother will be on Christmas break by then, I would love it if you all came."

"Sure thing, but then I have to where a dress, ugh!"

"Here's an idea: leg-warmers, they're starting to comeback now and I've decided to wear a pair underneath my dress to keep warm, a lot of the other ladies are doing that too."

"Oh holy cow leg-warmers, bring back the 80's son!" Finn whooped. "Maybe you guys should make your wedding into like an 80's, like, Christmas themed wedding and whatever, that would be sick!"

"This is why the women plan weddings and not the men." Fionna teased, Finn stuck his tongue at her.

"You kids, it's as if you were never in a coma in the first place," Bridget rolled her eyes. "Betty when can they come home, tonight?"

"Umm, you know what actually, um, since everything seems do be doing alright I think they can go home tomorrow morning, I just want to keep them here for one more night to be safe and then they're free to go, okay? I know you and Jonathan are desperate to have them back at home, speaking of which where is you're husband slash my cousin?"

"Wait you're our aunt – oh now I definitely know why your name is so familiar, you're our aunt form Chicago; wow that's so cool, we're gonna have the coolest teacher from GHSS as our uncle!"

"I know huh, I heard that he's super chill about everything, except when it comes to late work then I heard he gets a little pissed."

"Language little man!" Bridget waved her finger at him.

"It's not a bad word Mom!"

"I don't care I don't want you talking like that in front of me or your father, understand?" Finn grunted in reply. "You know Jake and Cake have really missed you guys, they've been sleeping in your rooms since the accident. The poor things, animals totally know when something's wrong."

Finn and Fionna remembered their cat and bulldog, but in this world they remembered that their pets were just that: pets, not awesome stretching cat and dog just simple animals that couldn't speak. Perhaps since they are animals and have a supposedly sixth sense they might remember the land of Ooo and Aaa, but sadly that is only an urban legend. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the sliding glass door, "Kids you're awake, your Mom just text me a while ago and I brought you guys something to drink, are you guys hungry yet want me to get you something?" Jonathan Mertens was a built man with dark brown hair and green eyes and is thirty-nine years old, standing at a height of six-foot-four. Jonathan was born September 10th 1973 in Chicago, Illinois; he is now a pharmacist. He came into the room, setting the drinks on the table that divided Finn and Fionna's beds, and pulled Fionna into a tight bear hug, "Oh my little wild girl, I've missed you so much you don't even know."

"Can't. Breath. Dad." Fionna's arms were crushed against her chest.

"Sorry. Finn!" Jonathan pulled Finn in the same bear hug as Fionna, but Finn tried to show his father up by squeezing him as hard as he could until he finally gave up, out of breath. "Nice try kiddo." He mussed Finn's blond hair. "Anyways are you two hungry –"

"Yes, yes please get us In n' Out I need a hamburger like right now!" Fionna had grabbed her father's shoulder. "I want a double-double with cheese but without onion, fries, and a Pepsi!"

"Me too, but I want a Dr. Pepper instead."

"Goddamn you kids are hyper for food aren't you?" Jonathan laughed then turned to his wife, "Do you want anything?"

"Uh, just get me a strawberry shake, I'm not in the mood for food just yet, if I get hungry though I just go to the cafeteria."

"Sure thing, Betty do you want anything from In n' Out?"

"No thank you I'm fine, thanks though"

"No problem, okay so…" he took out his iPhone and began to type in the orders; "I've got two double-doubles with cheese and no onions, a side of fries, a Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper, and a strawberry shake, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Finn and Fionna said practically bouncing in their beds.

"Well okay then I'll be right back with that." He left the room.

"Oh wait Jonathan – aw never mind he's gone, kids I'll be right back I need to go get my phone from the car before he drives off." Bridget left the room.

"Well niece and nephew I will see you later, call me if you need anything, we're glad to have you back. Again sorry that you missed almost your entire vacation, but hey, you have a few days to enjoy time off so it's not too bad. Okay bye kids love you!" Betty left the room, leaving Finn and Fionna by themselves.

"Fionna, do you remember…" Finn was hesitant to ask his sister about what just happened a few moments ago.

"Ooo and Aaa, totally – was it a dream or is this reality?"

"No it's our wish, it came true, remember how we wished to live with our friends in a time of peace without the Lich, that's what's up it came true. All of our friends might be here too, Marceline is definitely here and Marshall might be alive!"

"Oh Glob Finn I hope Marshall's alive," Fionna could feel the tears threatening to escape; "he was one of my best friends Finn, I loved him like a brother; did you see Marci and Bonni and Gumball, they were so heartbroken about all the plop that went down. How will we find them if they _are_ here, I mean from what I remember Seattle is a huge city! Hey do you remember stuff that we never did?"

"Yeah, I feel like I lived a double life or something, like, I remember my life in Ooo and here in Seattle! Huh, so this is what Earth used to look like before the Mushroom War, it's pretty nice, and look out the window you can see a whole bunch of people down there!"

"Whoa Geometric!" Fionna stared down at the streets below to watch the people.

Even their own species were strange to them, they had seen humans in old movies, but it was bizarre watching them in real life. From three stories high they could see humans of different color, race, size, and culture; there were two people who caught Finn's eye – a boy and a girl, they looked like they could be siblings. The girl was pale and so was the boy, Finn remembered how pale people were in Washington; there was no sun throughout most of the year. But one thing stood out to Finn, the two kids were familiar with their long black hair and pale skin.

"Look at those two kids down there, they look like Marci and Marshall, that's funny." Finn's smile faded, because there was no way the two kids he just saw were his old friends from the lands of Ooo and Aaa.

**~A~U~A~ **

The fallowing day Finn and Fionna were given a clean bill of health and were free to go home after spending three long months in a coma at the hospital that they will not even remember. It was a six-minute drive from the Virginia Mason Hospital near downtown Seattle to the Mertens' home, which was actually down the street from Garfield High School. Their home was just as they remembered, it was a small house but it was beautiful thanks to Bridget's artistic vision. The house was single-story with four bedrooms and two bathrooms; the walls on the outside were wood-paneled and light blue, the trim of the house was white, and the door was a rich cherry red color that was covered by an overhang supported by two thin beams on both corners; and the garden was surrounded by a white-picket fence, there were also flower beds alongside the front of the house made of stone, overflowing with pink, violet, and red daisies and roses and other flowers I do not know the name of but they're really nice in my head! Jonathan parked the silver 2010 Honda, Element they were riding in behind the blue Mini Cooper in the long driveway; they had no garage. The four vacated the car and went through the back gate that led to the small backyard; an insanely cute, blond English bulldog burst through the doggy door of the human sized red backdoor, a dog the Mertens' had named Jake!

"Jake buddy!" Finn kneeled down to catch the huge dog, which snuggled into his chest.

"Where's Cake…" Fionna stopped when she saw an adorable white and brown cat prance over to where she was and hop into her waiting arms. "There's my girl!"

They all entered through the red door and into the laundry room and through the kitchen. Jonathan went straight to the living room to sit on the couch with his laptop, Bridget went to the office, and Finn and Fionna went to their rooms. Finn's room was exactly how he left the night of the accident, sort of; his Mom had obviously cleaned up a little; he went to lie down on his bed with a wooden plank backboard and stared at the ceiling, missing his real home in Ooo. "_I have a family at least,_" he thought; "_haha, check that out there's a paper airplane painted on the wall. I really like this room, it's pretty tight._" Fionna walked into her room, and though she knew what her room looked like it still surprised her when she saw it in person rather than just memory. She walked over to her bed and ran her fingers along the soft, red bed spread with floral patterns. What she had always liked most about her room were the shelves because she made them by hand; she and her mother had gone to a garage sale, she noticed a busted dresser with the drawers in perfect condition; Fionna liked to conduct DIY projects like her mother since she turned the drawers into shelves. Like Finn, Fionna missed her real home where everything was strange and that was considered normal living. The coming week would be long for the twins, and they were now grateful for having slept through their entire summer.

**~A~U~A~ **

It was now the night of August 15th, 2012, the Mertens had just gone out for dinner as a Farwell gesture to freedom before having to slave away yet another year in school, but this was Finn and Fionna's first year of high school so who knows what mysteries await them. Of course my fellow high school students we know what lies ahead for Finn and Fionna: drama and romance, heartbreak and betrayal, friendship and rivalry, and sexual desires! It's every parent's nightmare to send their teenager to the trappings of high school, but it means that they are closer to having their kids out of the house so they ignore it. Jonathan decided to have the "high school talk' with his children before they went to bed, thank God they were at home for this awkward conversation; basically he had the "sex talk" with them, there's really was no difference at all. During the "talk" Fionna felt somewhat nervous, it was because she had a huge crush on Garrison Mumford in middle school, he was a grade higher than she was but she still saw him enough to fall head-over-heals for him. A lot of people Garrison knew called him 'Bubba' or 'Gumball' because he had snuck into the teacher's lounge with his best friend and broke the decorative gumball machine, he and his friend got in so much trouble. At first Garrison did not like being identified by his cruel nickname, but eventually he warmed up to it and it became a habit for him to respond to either of those names including his own. Fionna never actually knew who his best friend was but she had heard that he was a big time prankster along with his older twin sister. A thought had then occurred to Fionna as her father blabbed on, "_Wait could it have been Marshall, then he is alive, but will he be at our school tomorrow_?" Fionna looked over at Cake who was resting on the back of the sofa behind her Dad's head, Cake looked back at Fionna, but she did something that startled her owner. "_Did Cake just wink at me, does she remember? Maybe I'll ask her tonight when everyone's asleep, Mom would probably take me back to the hospital to have me checked for some mental issues_."

Finn was looking at his sister while at the same time scratching Jake's head, he was as nervous as she was when their father moved on to the "guys only want to get in your pants" topic. Finn of course would never consider becoming – active – with a girl, but he did like a girl once, but she was older and way too mature for him, plus she was very intelligent. Bonnibel Mumford, she was Garrison's cousin, his parents had adopted Bonni when her parents died, it happened eleven years ago in 2001, and we all remember what tragedy happened that year. Andrew and Charlotte Mumford had left their five-year-old daughter Bonni under the care of Andrew's brother, Garrison's father, so they could both celebrate their fifth anniversary together in New York. Early in the morning of September 11th, 2001 the couple decide to view the city inside the North Tower of the World Trade Center… they were never found after the Towers fell and it had not taken long for Bonni to realize her parents' fate. Every year since that day Garrison, his best friend and his sister, and many others who were either friends or strangers would make lanterns for the victims and heroes of 9/11, Bonnie was the one who would give a speech for the entire class, and after a small prayer to end the speech the students would light and release their lanterns. Finn had always admired her strength and will to endure the pain she suffered, including her kind attitude taught to her by her parents. At one point Finn tried t ask her out, but as he fumbled for words she stopped him, gave him a quick kiss, and told him, "You're very sweet Finn, and, not but, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Finn completely understood and they continued to be good friends, he got over her very quickly.

"Okay well kids I think I've embarrassed you enough for today," Jonathan was finally done with the "talk;" "go to sleep you've got an early morning ahead of ya'."

Fionna grabbed Cake and quickly went to her room; Finn went to get a drink of water as Jake trailed behind him. Once in her room Fionna set Cake down on her bed, "Cake, big sis' do you remember me, remember Aaa our home? Please give me something to work with if you do."

Cake tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as if to say, "_Seriously baby-cakes it took you a week to figure it out, you could have read my body language I know you're good at that stuff_."

"Oh my Glob Cake you don't know how relieved I am that you remember, ugh I've been so emotionally exhausted this week. Hey does Jake remember too?" Cake nodded, "Should I tell Finn or should we wait until her figures it out?"

Right on cue Finn rushed into his sister's room with Jake in his arms, "Fi Jake remembers Ooo and I think Cake does – wait you already figured it out didn't you?"

"How could you tell?" Fionna asked sarcastically.

"Finally now I can go to sleep now that I have my best-bro with me." Finn left the room, gently closing the door.

"You probably know I haven't slept all week because I missed you that bad?" Fionna smiled at her adoptive sister who nodded in reply. "Maybe we can figure something out so you and Jake can talk to us, when our parents aren't home of course, we could use the Scramble pieces!"

Cake pursed her lips in thought as if to say, "_Yeah that's a pretty neat idea, but it's gonna be such a hassle trying to put all those blocks together, you guys better not ask big questions! But if you are gonna make us spell out big responses and whatnot, then you'd better have a whole mess of catnip honey 'cause I ain't doing nothing frustrating like that for free_!"

"Okay fine we'll figure something else out, maybe you can text us or whatever." Cake sat up and stretched her paws out to Fionna. "Right no thumbs, yeesh if only you and Jake still had your powers then you could just stretch out thumbs, but then you guys would be able to talk so, like, there's no point."

Cake sighed at the thought of no longer having her powers; sure she could jump to extreme heights, but what fun is there in jumping if you can't stretch out your paws to grab hold of something like a tree branch? It was already terrible enough not being able to stretch, but being mute, well, that is just too much! Cake could not deny that at least her little sister remembered everything about Ooo and Aaa, and of course her good friends Finn and Jake! She thought about when she saw Jake after the Wish was granted, she was sleeping on Fionna's bed when he pushed the door open and found her; she hopped down from the bed, and when she realized that he was still Jake they gave each other a fist-bump; fortunately for them they could understand each other. Jake was worried about what happened to Lady, Charlie, Jake Jr, Viola, TV, and Kim Kil Whan, and Cake was worried about them and Lord Monochromicorn. Above all they were worried about where everyone else was, yet according to their new memories Finn and Fionna would be around soon.

Fionna crawled into bed and turned of her red bedside lamp, letting the natural light of the moon illuminate the darkened room. Tomorrow would certainly be an adventure for both Finn and Fionna, and as usual they had no idea what to even expect what would happen next.

**~A~U~A~**

* * *

**Thank you all for your support in this story, please continue to review, and sorry it took so long I have siblings who actually had school this week. The reason I wanted to mention 9/11 is because I wanted to pay tribute in a big way to the heroes and victims of that unforgettably tragic day. Chapter 2 will hopefully be out soon, in which you will meet more humanized **_**Adventure Time**_** character; if you want to see what Finn and Fionna and their house looks like go ahead and visit my Tumblr page, I have provided a link for you on my profile page or you can type my username. Until next time! :D**

_**- Ayden**_


	2. Chapter 2: Strangeness and Charm

**Hello everyone here is chapter 2 of **_**Adventures United**_**; sorry it's taken me so long to update, I am part of my school play until March 24****th**** – my birthday, ugh – so I'll be pretty busy for awhile, but I will do the best I can to write as quickly as possible. Enjoy everyone and please review! :P**

**A/N:**** Check out my Tumblr blog (username is same as FanFiction, there is also a link on my profile) for visual aid while reading **_**Part 2**_**; remember: the animation for **_**Part 2**_** is Anime as a Wizard of Oz affect, but you do not have to imagine it in Anime if you do not want to, know that the animation will change back to it's original form in **_**Part 3**_**, thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Adventure Time**_**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

"_**Strangeness and Charm"**_

Fionna crawled into bed and turned of her red bedside lamp, letting the natural light of the moon illuminate the darkened room. Tomorrow would certainly be an adventure for both Finn and Fionna, and as usual they had no idea what to even expect what would happen next.

**~A~U~A~ **

The following morning was precisely what Jonathan had promised the night before: very early, not to mention exhausting with dash of annoyance and a handful of depression; the fatigue from waking so early had Finn practically rolling out of bed. Catching himself before he hit the ground, the sleepy boy stumbled over to his closet to pick out the first thing he saw, not really caring what it was. He pulled out a thin, blue pullover hoodie, he shrugged and just decided to wear as a shirt; the small degree of tightness emphasized the muscles of his slightly toned upper body. In the closet was also a low dresser where he pulled out a pair of black shorts. Fionna walked into the room as Finn was tying his left shoe moments later. She was leaned against the frame of the bedroom door wearing a thin white jacket, a dark blue tank top, and a navy-blue ruffled miniskirt with white tights underneath, she had also her sea-green satchel bag by her side – Fionna was chic yet conservative.

"You ready to go?" She pushed away from the doorframe. "Oh and we need to walk over to the pet store to get Cake some catnip after school."

"She wants you to pay her with catnip, Jake wants me to make him a sandwich." They were walking down the hall to the door.

"Lucky, I'll have to Google how to make catnip 'cause, like, I am not spending my allowance on that stuff!" Fionna made sure their mother was not around to hear her plan.

"Haha – will Cake take anything else?"

"I don't know. Bye Mom see you after school!" Bridget came around the corner in her pajamas and bathrobe.

"Hey you kids want a ride to school?"

"We live right down the street from the school Mom, plus you're not even ready." Finn told her.

"Aw dammit, I forgot you guys are going to the high school now, this is sure gonna take some getting used to, I mean I've been driving you kids to school since Elementary." She sighed, not wanting her kids to know she was stalling them, but she had to let them go. "Okay, uh, go have fun on your first day in the big house, okay, love you!"

"Love you two Mom, bye." They both said hugging her at the same time.

Clouds were scattered across the blue sky, blocking the sun's light whenever a one of them crossed its path. There was a chill in the air, but the twins did not mind it, actually they enjoyed the crispness of the air, apparently so did other several groups of kids walking to school as they were, and one of those kids noticed them as they crossed the street, "Hey Finn, Fi wait up!"

"Hey what's up Susan?" Finn greeted as the tall blonde sophomore came up to walk alongside with them.

"Nothing much, how about you guys, I read on Twitter that you guys woke up, like, a week before school started! Aw that freakin' sucks that you guys basically missed the entire summer!"

"Ugh I know right, so how was your summer?" Fionna asked.

"Umm, well I didn't really do much at all other than try out for the girls varsity soccer team, which I made!"

"Ooh congratulations!" Finn gave her a high-five.

"Thanks – oh hey did you guys hear about Johnny Perez?"

"No who's that?" Fionna asked, recognizing the last name however.

"He was Larissa's older brother, he was a senior so that's why you guys probably don't know him. So anyways –"

"Wait Larissa Perez, as in like LSP?" Finn stopped on the sidewalk and so did Fionna and Susan.

"Yeah I think so, is she that snobby chick with the _really_ light purple hair?" Fionna nodded in reply. "Then yeah. Anyways, as I was saying, her older brother Johnny dropped off the face of the planet, and the cops have no clue what happened. Rumor has it that the cops fallowed his trail, then it just ended, but instead of a dead end they found this huge circle that the cops think was some sort of Wiccan weirdness or whatever. I think he went missing at around the end of June. Hey listen I'll see you guys at lunch, or class if we have one together, don't you guys have Algebra 2 this year since you took Geometry in eighth grade, you little nerds."

"Whatever, 'kay see ya' Susan!" Fionna gave her friend a hug.

"See you later, maybe." Susan hopped over the low chain linked fence to run across the football field.

Finn and Fionna continued walking to the front entrance of the school by going through the teachers' parking lot, "So do you think that Johnny was Lumpy Space Prince, it makes sense since Larissa's initials are L-S-P."

"Who knows, but man that's crazy though, wherever he is I hope he's okay –" Finn was cut off when someone walked into him, by this time they were at the steps of the front entrance.

"Move the fuck out of the way freshmen!" A sophomore said coldly to them.

Marceline Abadeer looked down on at the two kids whom _she_ barely knew in irritation, her coal black eyes burning a hole straight through their souls; who was this girl, clearly she was the Marceline they once knew back in the land of Ooo, yet she had turned bitter. The eldest Abadeer twin wore a blood red strapless dress and a pair of faded grey jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of red ankle boots, slung over her bare right shoulder was a brand new GIR backpack. Fionna noticed the dark shadows underneath he friend's eyes, most likely due to sleep deprivation, Fionna sighed a breath of relief knowing that rekindling the friendship the three of them once had was still a possibility. In the time it took for Fionna to note the cause of Marceline's crankiness, about seven seconds had passed, and Marceline was not in a patient mood.

"Well are you idiots gonna stare at me like a couple of dumbasses or are you gonna get the hell out of my way!" Marceline hissed.

"Sorry Marceline." Finn sputtered nervously, he did used to have a crush on her too, many moons ago.

"Better be you little shit." She spat then shoved passed him since he had not moved quickly enough.

"Calm your tits Marci, leave 'em alone!" Marshall made Finn and Fionna jump when he spoke from behind them, his sister gave him her middle finger for his comment. The Mertens twins and the Abadeer twins did not know each other well in this life, just names; yet Fionna practically spun around in a single second so she could see one of her best friends from Aaa alive and well, but was taken aback by his… physical appearance. Poor Fionna and her teenage-girl-hormones. This was almost exactly what her Dad had warned her and Finn about the day before – Fionna to be more specific in this case – a teenage boy, a very attractive teenage boy. Like most of the girls at Garfield High did, Fionna could not stop herself from admiring the usually quiet yet friendly boy. Marshall wore a pair of the traditional dark blue jeans and a pair of brown converse, carrying a red Jan Sport backpack in his right hand. What had really startled Fionna was his shirt, his white shirt was thin, extra-small, and long-sleeved; and his sleeves were pushed back below the elbows. Really Marshall is supposed to wear medium sized shirts, yet he unknowingly tormented the girls at school by wearing shirts two sizes smaller his actual size, hugging his toned swimmers' body almost perfectly. Fionna stopped ogling and regained her composer before her _acquaintance_ caught her staring. Ugh, that was her friend from Aaa for Heaven's sake!

"Fuck dammit Marci, sorry about that guys, she's just a little bitchy because she won't stop TEXTING HER BOYFRIEND SLASH MY BEST FRIEND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" He shouted loud enough for his sister to hear him, she did not turn back though. "Finn and Fionna right, I'm Marshall Abadeer we used to go to middle school together, everyone use to talk about how crazy and cool you guys were. Man has it really been a year since I last saw you two, damn! Aw you two are all grown up now, and you're taller."

"Uhh thanks Marshall, you grew I guess I don't know." Finn said awkwardly

"Yeah I did I'm 5' 11 now, just an inch taller than Gumball." Marshall was proud of himself. "You grew too Finn, what are you now like 5' 7?"

"And a half!" Finn nudged the other boy with his elbow, he could tell re-befriending Marshall would be easy if not Marceline as well.

"Cool, and Fionna you're like 5' 6?"

"Girls don't really care about height like guys do, just as long as we're not super short we're fine." Fiona smirked at him and her brother.

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and guess that was a 'yes'." Marshall smirked back.

A car horn interrupted the friendly conversation; they turned to see a yellow Volkswagen Bug: the driver was Bonnibel Mumford, along with her dear cousin Garrison "Gumball" Mumford. As the car rounded the curve to park in the lot, Marshall continued to stare at the car with an anxious smile; Fionna saw his stance, how he had his hands shoved awkwardly in his back pockets, remembering how much he liked her and has since the first grade. Unfortunately for Marshall he was in a relationship already, and with a girl everyone described as "a total bitch!" Most people who knew Marshall suspected the only reason he even _tolerated_ his pompous girlfriend was because he needed someone to get his mind off Bonnibel.

"Hey 'sup buddy?" Gumball smacked his unsuspecting friend's back, a little too hard.

"What the hell!" Marshall playfully punched Gumball in the stomach.

"Ha you can't through these rock-hard abs bitch!" he did the "come at me bro" arms gesture.

"Dude you know I'm more buff than you."

"You're just very cut, it doesn't mean you're buffer than me." Gumball beat his chest with his fist; obviously they had a friendly rivalry about… well, a lot of things – capabilities, appearance, and more – they were more like brothers, and some of us know how competitive brothers can be, actually siblings in general.

"You guys are such dudes, we need to get you both off the swim team before the season starts." Said Bonni, coming up behind Marshall to rest her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest as a hug; Gumball gave Finn and Fionna a knowing look. Marshall however did not react in any other way other than turning his head to give his "friend" a kiss on her forehead slightly covered by her dark red hair; but on the inside Marshall was overwhelmed with joy! "Seriously though you two watch the ego. Hey my little Mertens, how goes it, did you guys enjoy what was left of your vacation? I feel so bad for you guys and how you missed the summer, but did you guys still have fun though?"

"Yeah, actually we're kinda happy to be back at school and with friends," Fionna smiled at her friend she had known since Middle school.

"How are you guys by the way, I heard about the accident!" Bonni let go of Marshall to give Fionna and Finn a hug. "You guys probably never got a chance to, but me and Bubba gave you guys some flowers – they died I think – I have that kind of affect on things. "

"Aw that's okay, and we're doing fine, like I said before we're happy to just be at school and alive!" Finn rolled his eyes at having to be at school.

"Totally, it's nice that you guys have a positive perspective on the whole – ordeal… Ah! What the hell?" The school bell rung just then, the gang stood stayed frozen in place while the other students around them rushed to get to class.

Gumball came up behind Marshall and Bonni to wrap both arms around them to walk up the stairs leading to the main entrance; Finn and Fionna trailed behind them, using their friends and acquaintance as a buffer to avoid crashing into other students – so clever. Before they went their separate ways in the lobby Gumball turned to ask the two freshmen, "Do you guys want to hang out during lunch at our table?"

"What, three sophomores asking two freshmen to eat lunch with them?" Fionna asked in pretend shock. "Isn't it like a rule that freshman don't sit with sophomores, or any other upper classmen?"

"Naw, to hell with that shit, you guys are friends even though _I_ don't know you that well." Marshall smiled at them.

"Sweet, so see you all at lunch, or class if we have any?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Yeah, okay see you guys later, good luck!"

"Oh wait, where's the Main Office?" Finn asked the three sophomores before they were too far.

"Uh… right behind you." Bonni smirked at the confused freshmen, and then laughed along with her cousin and friend when Finn and Fionna jumped in surprise, having found the Main Office was indeed behind them!

"Oh, right." Fionna blushed a deep red and thought to herself, "_School just started and we already look like the idiot freshmen, awesome_."

"Don't forget to ask for an extra copy of the map!" Marshall laughed disappeared into another hall.

And so begins a new chapter of Finn and Fionna Mertens' young lives, as well as the beginning of life in the year 2012!

**~A~U~A~ **

The first half of the day went by smoothly for the twins, but not once seeing any sign of a familiar face: period one for English Honors, no one; period two for World History Honors, no one; and period three for Biology Honors, again no one. By fourth period for Algebra 2 – a math class Finn was only able to take with the aid of his sister because she, unlike him, understood math – the twins were somewhat discouraged from the thought of having even a single class with at least one of their good friends from the lands of Ooo and Aaa, that was until they saw who were sitting in the back of the class. Sitting in the right corner of the class near the windows was Marshall Lee and Marceline, neither of them was speaking to each other, nor did they look like they wanted to; Marceline was sitting in the desk in front of her brother, and since the class was still mostly empty, Finn and Fionna decided to sit in the two empty desks next to them, Finn sitting by Marshall to avoid Marceline in case she was still angry.

"Oh, well if it isn't my favorite little darlings." Marceline said bitterly, obviously still upset from earlier that day.

"Ease off Marci, don't be mad at them because no one believes your little story about –"

"Shut up loud mouth _they_ don't need to hear this!" Marceline turned in her desk to face him. "And I swear I'm not making this shit up, I know what I saw okay? I'm not just being all paranoid because we used to date!"

"Who did you used to date?" Fionna sat up to lean towards Marceline.

"Nothing it's none of your business… actually I need another girls opinion, and I know you're not a blabber-mouth like most bitches." Marceline leaned closer to Fionna as well, cupping Fionna's ear so she could listen better.

"What, no way, she's seriously dating Creampuff, but why?"

"So you believe me right, it's totally like him to do that, like, I'm not the first girl he's ever cheated on!"

"So Bonni is dating Danny Lewis from varsity football right, he's a junior this year too… wait why do they call him Creampuff again?"

Marshall answered this time, "Because he was caught playing with his supposed nine-incher in the buys bathroom during lunch, get it, _cream puff_, 'cause like –"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I get it now so don't get into full detail or anything!" Fionna quickly waved her hands before he could mentally scar her.

"Wait I don't get what's happening, give me some deats!"

"Ugh fine I guess I'll tell you, so like –" Marceline was cut off by a obnoxiously loud voice.

"O-M-G you guys have this class too?" Sang a beautiful freshman with long, wavy, light-purple hair; at this school she was called by her initials, LSP, which stood for Larissa Sara Perez. "I'm totally gonna sit with you guys!"

"_Holy stuff LSP is flippin' hot in this world_!" Finn thought as his eyes grew extremely wide, this girl who was once shaped like a cloud was now a human girl!

"Oh hey Finn, what are you staring at?" Larissa winked at him, making him blush a deep red as the class was called to attention.

**~A~U~A~ **

The bell ending fourth period rang at exactly noon, dismissing everyone to lunch; Finn and Fionna, Marshall and Marceline, and Larissa were one of the first few in line for lunch because their Algebra 2 class was right across the hall form one of the many doors that led to the cafeteria. As the five waited in line to pay, Larissa prattled non-stop about how _incredible_ it was to spend the last couple weeks of summer vacation in New York, but it was obvious she was purposely directing the topic of her conversation away from her older brother's disappearance. Larissa continued her story in full detail, barely noticing Marceline as she yanked Finn away from the others.

"Hey Finn my little buddy, why don't you sit with me for awhile so we can catch up?" Marceline had her left arm wrapped around a fearful Finn, leading him to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria. When they neared the table, Marceline removed her arm to pull out a chair and set her food down; Finn hesitantly sat in the chair across from her. He sat with his arms on the table, having not yet touched his food, and glanced at the others to see they had already sat down at their own table; Marshall was looking at them both, skeptical of what his sister was going to tell him, but Finn gave him a nod of assurance. Marceline noticed Finn and Marshall's exchange, turning her head to get a glimpse of her brother, and then turned back to give Finn a smile that screamed deviousness. "So Finn, you seem like the type who would do anything if there was a noble cause behind it, am I right? Here's the thing: I do not trust Bonni's boyfriend, and Danny couldn't keep his dick in his pants if his life depended on it, which is why you _will_ help me."

Finn narrowed his eyes, "Well what if I don't want to, and you're just being paranoid because he cheated on you – besides, have you even told Bonni yet?"

"Last night I was texting Gumball, but then we kind of got in a text-fight, but we got over it this morning during second period so we're good now; now he told me not to get involved, however, being the good friend I am, I have to tell her somehow."

"Maybe you should listen to Bubba and leave it alone, I'm pretty sure Bonni can handle it herself." Finn grabbed his food, pushed his chair back, and began to walk over to the table where the rest of the gang sat.

"I warned you Finn, you're going to help me and you know why, because you won't really have a choice!" Marceline crossed her arms and legs to show Finn she was confident in her plan.

"Yeah whatever, are you coming to sit with us or what?" Finn called over his shoulder.

"Naw, you go ahead." Marceline twisted her head to give him a friendly smile.

**~A~U~A~**

* * *

**So that is chapter 2 everyone, sorry it took so long, but I am trying my best! Please review and tell me what you thought; also check out my Tumblr for visual aid – there is a link on my Profile Page for you, and on my Tumblr there is a page for posts labeled FanFiction! Until next time! :D**

_**- Ayden**_


	3. Chapter 3: Henchman

**2Hello everyone I am back and yes this is an actual chapter; I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, as I said before school's been kicking my ass, and for you guys I made this chapter extra long. Please don't be mad at me, even though my level-three-awesomeness prevents you from doing so!**

**As a final reminder****: the animation for Part 2 has temporarily changed to add a **_**Wizard of Oz**_** effect; catch a glimpse of how I imagine the characters and where they go to school and live at my Tumblr – click on the page that is entitled "FanFiction," (a link has been provided for you on my FanFic' profile). Thank you all so much for your support, **_**please**_** continue to ****submit reviews****, and as always… enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything of Adventure Time; this goes for any future chapters, I'm tired of having to write this every time. :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Henchman"**_

"I warned you Finn, you're going to help me and you know why, because you won't really have a choice!" Marceline crossed her arms and legs to show Finn she was confident in her plan.

"Yeah whatever, are you coming to sit with us or what?" Finn called over his shoulder.

"Naw, you go ahead." Marceline twisted her head to give him a friendly smile.

"Alright…" Finn had crossed halfway across the cafeteria when he muttered; "psychopath."

"I HEARD THAT DOUGHBAG!" Marceline yelled across the room.

Finn stopped, his head snapping up when he heard Marceline, "_What the – how did she… how could she hear from that far away_?"

"What a freak am I right?" A male voice interrupted Finn's thoughts, causing him to jump in surprise seeing the boy was standing next to him; he had not heard him approaching. The bleached blond haired junior standing by him thoroughly scrutinized Marceline, glaring almost; clearly he had some sort of past connection to her. "Hey aren't you friends with Mumford?" The junior continued to glare at Marceline, yet he saw Finn nod from the corner of his hazel eyes. "Should probably tell 'em that he's in love with a weird, psychotic bitch."

Finn opened his mouth to defend his friend, but Garrison unexpectedly beat him to it. "What'd you just say about my girlfriend you fuck?"

The junior moved closer to Garrison's face, challenging him. "You heard me, did I stutter?"

"Get out of here Ash!" Marceline pushed him away from Garrison.

"Ooh you've got your little slut here to help you." Ash held his hands up in mock defense.

Gumball moved past Marceline and Finn, grabbing Ash by the collar of his shirt ready to punch him right in the face; he missed his chance when Marshall ran up behind him to put him in a headlock, not wanting his friend to get in trouble for beating another student to near death, because he knew how good of a fighter Gumball was – though Ash was slightly larger in brawn yet the same height as Gumball. Luckily Gumball realized it was his friend who held him back and not one of Ash's wannabe punk-rocker friends; fortunately for Ash, Marshall had not joined Gumball in joyfully kicking his ass in front of the whole school, but it sure looked like Fionna wanted to as she approached the group with LSP, especially when she saw Ash taking advantage of Gumball's defenselessness when Marshall had a hold on him.

"Really, you were gonna hit him while he was off his guard!" Fionna yelled in his face as she pushed him onto the table behind him.

"You little bitch where'd you come from?" He was still on the table. "Goddamn, how many hoes do you have Garri – " Fionna slapped him hard on his right cheek, to which he immediately stood and grabbed Fionna tightly by both her arms, enough to cut off her blood circulation. "You fucking bitch, you think you can just bitch-slap me in front of everyone and get away with it?"

"Let go of my sister!" Finn tackled Ash to the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey get off him right now!" A lady-supervisor commanded, while practically prying Finn off the other boy as the vice-principle pulled Ash off the floor by the arm.

"Ash Blackwell, causing a fight on the first day of school, that's got to be a record somewhere!" The principle walked off pulling the boy alongside her; Ash turned to give Fionna a wicked smile and then winked at her while sensually biting his lip – she flipped him off, something she would never do in Ooo and Aaa.

"So do we all get detention now or what?" Bonni asked the supervisor.

"You just got here! _We're_ the ones who are gonna get detention." Gumball rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Actually I'm just going to give ya'll a warning, I saw the whole thing and I know it was Blackwell who started the fight, even though he didn't throw the first punch."

"Actually I threw the first punch – or slap, whatever, I still hit him first." Fionna shrugged her shoulders.

"As I said, I'll just leave you with a warning." She walked away.

None of the gang realized the entire lunchroom had been completely silent, until everyone began to slowly resume their conversations; after a few moments of awkwardly standing in the middle of the cafeteria, the party sat back down at their table; this time Marceline sat with the rest of them, pulling her chair close to Gumball. Bonni sat to Marceline's right and Marshall to Bonni's right, Finn to his, Fionna to her brother's, and completing the circle was of course Larissa, sitting between Gumball and Fionna as the awkward silence continued.

"Oh wow Finn I had no idea you, like, had that in you, what a stud!" Larissa lauded, clearly trying to fill the silence.

"Uhh thanks LSP." He blushed.

"You and Fionna both are a force to be reckoned with!" Continued Bonni, picking up on what Larissa was trying to d0 – operation: _change the fucking subject_!

"Hells yeah!" Marshall wrapped his arm around Finn in sibling-like affection. "Did you guys see the look on Ash's face when Fionna bitch-slapped him, oh my God that was so freakin' hilarious, I wish I had my phone out to record everything!"

"I don't want that fucker coming near you again Marci," Garrison ignored the attempts made for operation: _change the fucking subject_! "because if or when he does, I'm beating the shit out of him, so please be careful; and that goes for the rest of you, ladies I mean, he'll take advantage of you just like that, I don't want you guys getting hurt!"

"Okay, Bubba don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit," Bonni ran her fingers through her long dark red hair; "seriously this is Ash we're talking about, sure he's a douche but I don't think he'll do anything to us."

"Cuz' please just… be careful anyways, okay?"

She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by someone wrapping their brawny arms around her waist, she turned to see it was her boyfriend Danny and kissed him when he leaned in to kiss her himself. Gumball could feel Marceline shift uncomfortably in her seat seeing her best-friend kiss the jock that cheated on her long ago, and feeling bad that Bonni didn't even know the truth behind their break up. Someone cleared his or her throat, Marceline looked up out of curiosity to see Finn was trying to get her attention. Finn got up and Marceline fallowed him out the cafeteria doors knowing he had to hurry because lunch was almost over.

"Okay you win, I'll help you break up Bonni and Danny." Finn said to her as the doors closed with a soft _thud_.

"What made you change your mind?" She crossed her arms.

"That guy, the one who kissed Bonni, that was her boyfriend right, Marshall said his name's Danny?" He was looking down, shaking his head.

"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question." Marceline raised her eyebrow at him narrowing his eyes.

"Meh, you know, if he is what you say he is then I guess I trust you enough to help out, but seriously are you just angry about him, you know…"

"Danny's a lying bastard, okay, he has her wrapped around his finger, he knows how much Bonni likes him, and he sees how kind she is; which can only mean he's taking advantage of how nice she is! Bonnibel isn't going to do anything until she finds out what's going on - actually she'll be hurt but not enough to break up with him; she might wait for him to do it instead."

"So what do you want to do about it, or what are you going to do exactly?"

"Hmm… why don't you meet me in front of the school this Friday at around eight, in the afternoon of course, or at wherever is good for you."

"Sure thing, uh then how about Powell Park instead, it's just down the street; but what are going to do, you haven't told me yet."

"No, no, you aren't allowed to ask questions, as a henchman you can only do whatever I tell you with no questions asked, got it? However, I will tell you that we are going to Larissa's and that you need to dress nice yet casual, my little henchman."

"Wait I never said anything about being your henchman!"

"Well get used to it because you'll be my own personal slave for the rest of your life, because henchman for life means henchman for life!"

"_Well_ who knows, I might not go through with your little – scheme or whatever."

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to convince you then. Now I'm going to tie up some lose ends for my 'scheme.' Bye Finn!" She tousled his hair and then went back through the doors.

"Why won't you just… ugh!" He called out to her, but she was obviously ignoring him.

**~A~U~A~ **

(**Friday at 8:00 in the afternoon)**

"_I'm here right on time and it's Friday…_" Finn thought as he checked his wristwatch; "_wait today is Friday right? Hmm, it actually feels like Tuesday, I keep thinking today's Tuesday… wait is today Tuesday? Wait! No it can't be Tuesday because stuff is going down today, everyone knows nothing happens on Tuesdays, plus the first day of school would have been yesterday if it was Tuesday! Why did Marceline tell me to dress nice again, did she even say?_"

He got a strange feeling, that kind of feely feeling that feels – feely, a feeling that he was being watched, in fact he was! Crouching quietly in the bushes a few yards away from where Finn stood was none other than Marceline. "Huh, didn't think the kid would fall through on our deal… but just as a precaution you should get your shit together so we can get going – aw dammit here he comes, ready go!"

He approached the bushes on the other side of the shrub on his hands and knees with the misconception that Marceline had not seen him, but what he saw activated his righteous flare.

"Comon' Marceline just leave me alone okay, I did what you asked!" a boy pleaded.

"Oh my God, what is up with you henchman?" Marceline threw her hands up. "How many times do I have to tell you, 'henchman for life means henchman for life!'"

"Stop it Marceline, leave the dude alone!" Finn jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh well if it isn't my favorite little goodie-two-shoes, Finn Mertens."

"What the hey Marceline, I already told you that I'd be your henchmen so stop pushing this poor guy around!"

"But I can make him do whatever I want, watch… henchman, amuse me."

"Uh… what am I…" the boys eyes flickered between Finn and Marceline.

"I don't know, do a handstand or something!"

"Okay cut it out Marceline, I'm your henchman now, leave the guy alone." Finn commanded, irritated.

"Umm, no I kinda like Marty better, beside you already said that you might not want to help me so I got Marty."

"My name's Scott." He corrected.

"That's awesome, good for you."

"Look I'll just take his place, what's the difference?" Finn moved to protectively stand in front of Scott.

"You know now that you mention it, and the more I think of it, Scott is a bit too tall for this job so… old henchman you're free, now get your ass out of here before I change my mind."

"Thanks Finn!" Scott shook his Finn's hand and jump over the bushes with joy.

Finn chuckled, feeling a small hint of satisfaction knowing that even in this lifetime he could still be a hero of sorts. He heard Marceline clear her throat, demanding attention from him, and he unwillingly directed his gaze to her; she had her arms crossed over the red ribbon-belt tied securely around her dark grey dress. Marci's narrowed eyes suggested she was in deep thought, after a moment she motioned Finn to fallow her with her finger, and he fallowed. The two of them silently walked across the field of the park. Finn was a little impressed as he watched Marceline open the door of a cherry red nineteen-seventies Mustang convertible with a white top.

"_This_ beauty is yours?" Finn asked with wide, admiring eyes.

"Bitch it might be. Now stop your drooling and get in." She commanded, doing the same herself.

While Finn stumbled into the passenger seat of the gorgeous car, Marceline took out her iPhone from her purse sitting in the back seat, plugged it in to the new stereo and hit "play," immediately filling the car with the music of _Death Cab For Cutie_ as she started the car. It was good Marceline decided to have music playing, because the car ride to Larissa's home would have been extremely awkward what with the quiet. The car ride would only take less than ten minutes though; the point is Finn was happy that there was music, so he let out a sigh of relief and stared out the window to watch all the houses the car whizzed by. A turn in the direction opposite of Larissa's home worried him, at the same time he was too nervous to ask Marceline where she was going, but he did not need to. "We're going to go pick up some good friends of mine, and then we'll get to the party, sound good?"

He gave her a sheepish nod before returning to stare out the window; were her friends going to give him a hard time too? He didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, because Marceline was pulling up alongside one of her friends' driveway, where three sophomores stood. There was no door for the backseat, so obviously Finn had to step out of the car to let the other three inside; there was a descent amount of leg-room, but Finn still had to push his chair forward for the taller boy sitting behind him.

"Finn, let me introduce you to my friends," Marceline began; "this beautiful gal is Daisy; that tall, sexy exotic man behind you is Georgy; and that awesome Korean hottie is Dylan, but we call him Booboo as a nickname."

The house Marceline pulled up to belonged to Daisy, the Olive-skinned girl with wavy dark brown hair; she wore a light blue floral-laced dress, the hem ended just past the middle of her thigh. Georgy was Ecuadorian, which is why Marceline described him as "exotic;" he wore a brown leather jacket with a simple white V-neck underneath, and dark jeans. Booboo was very stylish, ands seemed pretty chill to Finn; Booboo wore red jeans, a mint green t-shirt with the words "Zoo York" colored yellow printed on the front, and a grey jacket with a black hoodie sticking out. As Finn eyed the three sophomores he just met, he noticed something they, including Marceline, all shared in common: they were all very good-looking, just as Marceline described them to be.

"Wow why are all of your friends, like, super good-looking?" He noted.

"Because I am, so here's the gig bitches, we _are_ going to a Larissa's house, and you all better have gotten permission from your parents to come –"

"Seriously _you_ guys ask you parents for permission to go places?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Duh, just because were rebels doesn't mean we disrespect our parents." Wendy shrugged her shoulders. "We're teenagers so we do what we want, when we want, where we want… as long as our parents say it's okay."

"Oh uh that's good then, you know, respect your elders and whatnot." Finn nodded awkwardly with pursed lips.

"Well I'm Asian so I don't have a choice," Booboo said; "and Daisy and Georgy are Latino so neither do they, Marceline has a really strict Mom too."

"Umm I don't know how to respond to that." Finn just stared at Booboo awkwardly for a moment more and turned back to looking out the window. "So what exactly are we doing at Larissa's?"

"No. _Questions_." Marceline glared at him, making Finn squirm uneasily in his seat a little, and then blushed when he heard the hushed snickers of the three teens sitting in the back seat, but he just continued to stare out the window.

About four minutes had passed when Marceline turned onto South King Street, a one-way street that would eventually turn into 32nd Avenue South.

"That white house right there on the left is where I live." Marceline slowed the car down to a complete stop for Finn to see properly.

"Nice." He raised his eyebrows in question, why was she telling him this exactly?

"Ooh, you guys painted the door red!" Daisy noted.

"Yeah, and the shudders are grey now." Marceline pointed out.

"Your Japanese Maple is filling out nice too."

"_Oh my Glob, can we just get to the flippin' house already!_" Finn complained to himself, rolling his eyes as he thought.

"Can we like get to Larissa's already, we've gotta get there before Bonni does, remember?" Georgy sighed with his head thrown back dramatically against the headrest.

Marceline turned to stick her tongue out at her friend then finally hit the gas, just enough so she didn't flip the car as she turned onto South Lane.

"Oh look there's Garret and Freddy!" Daisy waved as Marceline honked at the two walking boys to get their attention. " I guess they're going too."

"Wait a sec, we're going to a party, which explains why everyone are dressy-dressy. But why was it such a huge deal for me not to know?" Finn glared at Marceline.

She laughed and replied, "It wasn't really a secret, I just didn't tell you because I wanted to make you think we were doing something majorly outrageous!" She shook her hair to add effect to her words. "What did you think we were doing, some satanic ritual or something?"

"No I though you guys were gonna make me do something embarrassing like, I don't know, running past Bonni and Danny naked as a distraction."

"Wow okay," Marceline took a deep breath and then looked at Finn; "you're on henchman!"

He straightened up when he realized the car had stopped and was parked up against the curb while everyone else rushed out of the car, a little excited for the party (Finn was the only one who was more on the nervous end).

Larissa's large house was pushed back onto a hill, surrounded by the nearby forestation; it was two stories, grey with white trim, and a reasonably sized patio where teens from Garfield High were already socializing. Now Larissa may be only a freshman, but she was popular, and thanks to her brother, she gained even more popularity; the main reason why she was so well known was of because of the huge parties she threw when her parents weren't home. It just so happens that the Perez's (LSP's parents) anniversary fell somewhere around the first week of school, a perfect opportunity for a party. She knew she would get in trouble for doing this behind her parent's backs, but it's not like she ever really cared what her parents said, yet she was still very responsible when it came to her parties, so her parents couldn't really say anything about that. Right now LSP was going to worry about being a good hostess.

"O-M-G you guys made it, I'm so glad you're here!" LSP greeted the sophomores as they made their way up the u-shaped driveway. "Oh hey Finn I didn't think you were coming, Fionna just came a little while ago with Marshall, Gumball, Bonni, and… _her_."

"Ugh, Marshall brought his girlfriend?" Booboo whined. "Then that means Ash might be here too, Marci, I mean they came from the same mom

"Great now I have to worry about Gumball kicking Ash's ass!" Marceline crossed her arms and huffed a strand a hair away from her face.

"Wait whose Marshall's girlfriend, slash, Ash's sister?" Finn asked.

"_Cinder_, no one even likes her, well except for Bonni for some strange reason." Daisy rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Well forget about that you guys, come on in and enjoy the party!" LSP lead them through the front door. "Okay, Marshall and Bonni are in the living room with _her_ and Gumball and Fionna are helping me out in the kitchen. Have fun!"

LSP lead the group inside and then made her way to the kitchen while Daisy, Georgy, and Booboo went to the entertainment room upstairs. Finn was just about to follow Larissa into the kitchen to talk with his sister and friend, but Marceline pulled him the opposite direction towards the living room; she nonchalantly walked by Marshall, Bonni, and Cinder, acting as if she was someone else to avoid being noticed by the three teens sitting on the couch until they past through the sliding-glass door that was opened to the backyard. As Marceline tugged Finn behind her, he was a little distracted by the different colored Chinese lanterns strung above; the outdoor furniture where their fellow schoolmates sat, talked, and ate (some were underneath the flat topped gazebo); and the large, circled Jacuzzi occupied by several other teenagers. Everyone was laughing and having a good time; it was almost like a scene from a movie, a scene that was cut short by the sound of Marceline snapping her fingers at Finn.

"Hello, we are here to work." Marceline straightened up then crossed her arms.

"But it's the weekend!" Finn slumped over.

"If we do this quickly then we can enjoy the party, okay, this won't take long if we do this right the first time."

"Fine, what next?"

Marceline grabbed Finn by his shoulders to spin him around, making him face the rest of the party while Marceline crouched down so she could hide behind him, but the peered her head over his shoulder so she could tell him what to do.

"See Danny, he just got in the Jacuzzi. I don't see his backpack, but I think it should be… wait there it is by the backdoor with everyone else's stuff, see it, it's red and it has a whole bunch of crap drawn on it? So what you're going to do is grab while no one's looking, most likely it has all his cloths stuffed in there, which also means he has his phone in there too."

"But how am I –"

"Leave that to me, okay? I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get my guitar from the back of my car, and I'll text Daisy to bring the guys down here now, they'll be your cover. Got It?"

"Umm – I'm not sure –" He bit his lip, having doubts about helping Marceline again. "I mean like, can't we just both tell Bonni instead of messing with this guy, is he even worth the effort?"

"Yes! There is no way I'm letting him do this to any other girl!"

"Oaky, okay fine, _yeesh_!" He backed away from her with his hands raised. "Go get your guitar."

"Go back inside if you want, it'll take me awhile to get the car and set up everything." She was speaking to him as she took out her phone and Finn turned to make his way towards the backdoor. "Actually since you're going inside anyway just tell Daisy, Georgy and Booboo that it's time."

Marceline put her phone back into her pocket and began to walk over to her car; when she was only a few feet away she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Oh my God Finn, what now–" she paused as soon as she realized who it really was. "Ash, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw c'mon Marci don't be like that, I just came for the party like everyone else." Ash was staggering as he walked, and his words were slurred. "Remember what we used to do at parties, you'd be all over me but when I wanted more you would stop? Have you even lost your virginity yet, or are you saving it for Bubba?"

"Oh my God… Ash, are you drunk?" Marceline was backed against her car, looking both directions for an escape route, but Ash was already pressed against her; she tried to push him away but he grabbed her by both her wrists. "Get off me! Get off me, leave me alone you sick bastard!"

"Huh, its likes old times Marci." His lips were suddenly crushing hers, not parting even though she was pushing him away as hard as she could. Then he backed away to catch his breath, but she did not even hesitate to head-butt him in the nose; he cried out in pain and let go of her to hold his nose and make sure it wasn't broken, but that was not her intention, she was just trying to get away. Marceline took off running to the house until Ash grabbed by the waist and threw her on the ground and got on top of her when she was. She screamed as she fought him off, then all of the she could feel Ash being pulled off of her; standing above her holding Ash's arm behind his back was Finn. Finn threw Ash onto the pavement, and when he tried to get up Finn kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Marceline dusted herself off, she looked at Finn to thank him when Gumball ran past them so he could grab the waking Ash by the collar of his shirt and punch him. Marshall was right behind him waiting for his turn when Fionna and LSP held him back by both his arms; Bonni, Marceline, and Finn practically pried Garrison from on top of Ash.

"Babe calm down, I'm fine!" Marceline assured him, she had her hands against his chest. "Garrison stop, it's okay!"

"The next time I see you lay your hands on her, you're dead, I swear to God!" Gumball yelled at Ash who was picking himself up from the ground. "Don't even come near any of my friends, 'cause if you do– oh damn."

A group of four girls had just jumped Ash, two of them managed to knock him on the floor while the one of them started beating him on the face and the other kneed him hard in the groin.

"That'll teach you to try and rape a girl!" One girl said.

"How do like being vulnerable, huh?" Another yelled.

It didn't take long for a few of the male students to come and drag the girls away from the already beaten teen.

"Gumball's not the only one you need to watch out for!" The first girl warned him.

"Woo, Girl Power!" LSP pumped her right fist in the air.

The gang heard a few students laughing at Ash for having just been jump by a group of angry girls (he deserved it too), and they each looked around to find that they had attracted a lot more attention that they thought; there were several students standing around them, there were even more students looking through the windows of the house, both upstairs and down, some students even got out of the warm Jacuzzi to stand in the freezing cold to get a glimpse of all the action!

"Okay guys, show's over, now let's keep this party going!" LSP raised both hands in the air and danced to the front door, and others followed, a few danced with her.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Gumball's neck and stretched up on her toes to kiss him. "Hey, thanks for saving me out there. You too Finn, I owe you one big time!"

"So does this make us friends aga– now." He beamed at her.

"Mmm… friends." She let go of Gumball, though taking hold of his hand, and went over to peck Finn on the check, and then whispered. "But if you're still up for it, we have a horn dog to expose… ugh, that kinda sounds wrong!"

"Sure thing." Fionna draped her arm on his shoulder as he said this; Marceline walked towards the house with her hand intertwined with her boyfriend's.

"And here you were shaking in your boots because you were afraid of her, kinda like how when you first met back in Ooo, just like me and Marshall in Aaa." She tousled his blonde hair. "I'm proud of you big brother, sticking of for a gal in trouble! You know I've been meaning to ask you–"

"What's with the pocket on my shirt, 'cause Jake isn't in here if you're wondering, I mean it is a button up, they all have a pocket."

"No, you goof! I mean why were you so afraid of Marci in the first place, you know how her personality is."

"It wasn't Marci I was scared of, it was the idea that this whole henchman thin wouldn't make us friend like the first time; you can't relive the past after all."

"Can't relive the past?" She cried, and he knew what she was quoting. "Why of course you can! If Gatsby could do it then so can you."

"Yeah and then look what happened, he ended up dead in the water without the girl like last time!"

Fionna gave him a confused look and then remembered what he was referring to. "Oh yeah, because Leonardo DiCaprio's going to play him."

"Exactly! Come on let's go back to the party."

**~A~U~A~**

**(11pm)**

_I know you just wanna give your little girl the world_

_But, daddy, I'm not just your little girl_

_I got my own life_

_I got my own plans_

_I hope you understand and like the way that I am_

'_Cause I want your respect, and I want to be here_

_Now how can I tell you when you're not even near_

_I guess it doesn't matter, 'cause you don't give a damn_

_Now I got my own life_

_Now I got my own plans_

_None of them will never ever involve you_

_But what do you care, I mean, I sure don't_

_So don't even ask for me to forgive you, I won't_

Finn was rummaging through Danny's backpack, trying to locate his phone; it is hard looking through someone's stuff, especially when you have to dig through everything, believe me! Luckily for Finn, Daisy, Georgy, and Booboo stood behind him in a line to cover him, then he started to panic when Marceline finished her song.

"Oh my God Finn, how long does it take?" Booboo quietly screamed at him.

"It's not in here!" Finn hissed back.

"Did you check the front pocket?" Georgy suggested.

He though for a moment, closed the backpack's zipper and opened the one for the front pocket; he reached in and pulled out a phone, then looked back at the three sophomores behind him and gave them a goofy smiled that made them groan in frustration.

"Typical freshman!" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Typical sophomore for saying 'typical freshman.'" Finn countered, she just grimaced.

"Great song Marceline!" Georgy said to her as she approached them.

"Thanks, did you find it?"

"Sure thing, now what?"

"Here give it to me and I'll give it to Bonni before Danny decides he wants to hang with her again." She took the phone form Finn and walked over to Bonni who was sitting with her cousin, Fionna, Marshall, LSP, and Cinder under the gazebo. "Hey Bonni, I really need to tell you something that I should have told you a while ago, but I didn't want you to think I was being jealous or anything before all of this went down."

"What are you talking about, and since when am I ever jealous?" She was a little offended that her friend would think that.

"You nearly bit your cousin's head off when he got a better grade than you did on his test in Algebra last year!" Marceline raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh my God that was last year!" Bonni threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, now let me show you what I found out, or guessed what's in this." She pulled out the phone and gave it to Bonni.

"What, Marci I'm not going through my boyfriend's messages!" Bonni was pushing the phone away from her and looking over at Danny before he noticed.

"Trust me Bonnibel, you really want to see this crap."

She sighed and took the phone, scrolling through the message list. "Who the hell is 'Her'… oh my God… no he wouldn't… but he did, I mean is! Marci, is this why you two broke up, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want you to think I was being all bitter about the whole thing, besides I didn't know you guys were dating right away, plus you two looked pretty happy and I just though… that maybe you would be a good influence on the guy, but I guess Danny can't be helped."

"Aw Marci, if you know something abut someone that just tell me right away, you're my best friend, I know you wouldn't make up stuff out of anger. And here I thought that Danny was a descent guy."

"Believe me sweetie, he fooled me too, plus the girl he's cheating on you with. Should we look at his photos for the girl he might be dating, maybe we can tell her about this, unless she knew then we'll just kick her ass. Here let me see." She took the phone back, thinking of how well she was taking knowing her boyfriend was a cheater. "Are you okay Bonni, be honest."

"Surprisingly I fell fine, but I do feel like a complete idiot for trusting him. It could've been worse, like, I could have had my first time with that jerk."

"Ugh that would have been bad, it's a good thing I'm saving myself for Gum– um, um, umm… guy, that special guy!"

"Nice save." Bonnie shook her head.

"Hey what's up?" Finn plopped down next to Marceline. "I take it you already know, how you doing?"

"Oh Finn you helped out too, thanks, and yes I'm doing great." She smiled at him, he smiled back and then looked at the screen of the phone.

"Whoa, he has videos, ugh just imagine if… you know."

"Ew no, don't even let me think about– holy shit, mother of God you were right!"

"Are you serious he made a porno?" Finn shouted and leaned back in disgust.

"Nope, but there is a picture. You can't see _them_ but you can see what they're doing."

"Wait whose doing-the-do?" Marshall butted in. "Marci is that Danny's phone, I thought we had this conversation before!"

"Oh if she was telling you about Danny then she was right, here look." Bonnie angrily grabbed the phone from Marceline and Finn and handed it over to Marshall.

"The fuck! Is that his–"

"Yes it is!" Fionna said, looking at the phone.

"Fionna look away, you're too young!" Finn tried grabbing the phone, but Fionna grabbed it first.

"If I'm too young then so are you, you dunce!" Fionna turned to Gumball who was sitting on her left. "Bubba look, Marceline was right after all."

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh my!" Larissa's eyes widened at the picture. "Why are we on Tumblr looking at porn?"

"It's not Tumblr porn, it's Danny!" Marceline snatched the phone away from her. "And Tumblr's not all about sex, a lot of people find themselves because of it; I know I did, and look how happy I am."

"I know that, I have one too!"

"So what are you to do– uh Bonni, you okay there?" Gumball saw her facing growing red from anger.

"Who the fuck took my phone!" They heard Danny yell.

Bonni huffed and took the phone from Marceline. "I'll be right back, you guys hang here for a bit." She got up from the couch, walking towards Danny.

"Babe did you see anyone near my stuff?"

All she did was glare at him with her arms crossed tight over her chest, his phone in her hand.

"What?" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't respond, instead she just handed him his phone; he understood that she went through it. "Babe listen I can explain–"

Everyone "oh'd" when Bonnie slapped Danny across the face. "We're done you ass!"

"Bonni wait– hey, what are you…" She was pushing him back then she shoved him into the Jacuzzi, with his phone; everyone clapped and cheered. Bonni turned around to see Marshall holding Danny's backpack up to her.

"Might as well." Marshall winked at her, and then she smiled.

The crowd of students nearly went crazy as they watched Bonni pour all the contents of Danny's backpack into the water, even she couldn't help but giggle at what she was doing.

**~A~U~A~**

* * *

**Yes, another chapter finished, and there's definitely more to come! Sorry again for taking so long to update, but as I explained, school was kicking my ass, but now I'm on Summer Vacation, which means I'll be updating more frequently! Hey, if any of you guys are Teen Wolf fans, I've just published a new FanFic tiled "Of Fairest Blood," go ahead and check it out. Thanks for reading, I know I've kept ya'll waiting for a long time. Also review and review, give me some feedback on what you thought or whatever errors that need fixing, plus they're very encouraging for me and keep me going! (^_^)**

_**-Ayden K. **_**d-(^_^)-b**


End file.
